To provide Biomedical Engineering Research Services in support of DCT, NCI, Intramural Research Programs, on cancer treatment and drug development, so as to identify and characterize problems of such intramural research amenable to bioengineering approaches, and to specify and execute technical developments potentially applicable to the solutions of such problems. The Contractor will be required to effectively execute approved bioengineering efforts to conceive, design, and produce applicable hardware, processes, and studies of engineering feasibility to exploit technical opportunities towards the treatment and control of cancer.